Toadette Wakes Up
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette gets up at the middle of the night for some food.
1. Chapter 1

**Toadette Wakes Up**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I have no shame of making this. That's all. Stupid friggin' gwiwwed cheebs.

* * *

Toadette woke up, stretching her arms. It was one in the morning at night, and she was having a pleasant dream, but woken up, because she was rather hungry. Her stomach growling, Toadette got out of bed and headed straight down to the kitchen.

"Ohh... damn, why am I always so hungry?" Toadette grumbled to herself as she rubbed her stomach, opening the refrigerator as she spotted a nice slice of strawberry shortcake. Toadette grabbed the piece of cake, about to eat it, when a swift shadow snatched it away.

"What the-" Toadette gasped as the shadow zipped right by her, forcing her pink nightgown to be blown off. "Hey!"

The shadow simply blew by Toadette again, as Toadette grabbed on her normal dress and looked around, wondering what the shadow was. Suddenly, the shadow appeared in front of Toadette, and Toadette gasped in shock as the shadow was...

_**DIDN'T EXPECT A CLIFFHANGER DID YA?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette screamed in horror as the shadow was actually... herself?

"Dat's wight!" The shadowy version of Toadette shouted, being completely colored black as she evilly laughed, holding Toadette's piece of cake. "And now, your precious is mine!"

Toadette blinked as she rubbed the back of her head, confused. "Wait, why are you stealing my cake if you're just a shadow of myself?"

The shadow version of Toadette rubbed the back of her head, simply nodding. "Actually, you make a good point."

Silence. Both Toadettes stared at each other as they gave each other awkward stare.

"...Hold on." Toadette stated as she placed her hands behind her back, closing her eyes. Toadette farted loudly, her dress being blown upward. The shadow version of Toadette watched in disbelief as Toadette sighed of relief.

"All right, where were we?" Toadette stated as she cracked her fingers, her eyes widening as she felt pain, yelping as she bounced up and down, crying.

The shadow version of Toadette groaned as she placed the piece of cake down, folding her arms in annoyance. "This is gonna take a while, huh?"

WHEN SUDDENLY, THE SHADOWY TOADETTE WAS TACKLED BY


	3. Chapter 3

"Petey Piranha!" Toadette exclaimed as she gasped, placing her hands on her face as she accidentally wet herself.

Petey Piranha roared loudly as he grabbed the shadowy Toadette and slammed her on the ground several times, severely breaking her with relative ease. He turned to Toadette, waving. "Hey Dette, what's going on?"

Toadette dropped her arms by her side, her right eye twitching as her lips moved on their own.

Petey shrugged as he tilted his head to the right. "What? What's down in the gown with the ever mooing cows?" He rhymed on a dime.

Toadette's stomach growled again, as Toadette suddenly remembered what she was doing.

"Oh yeah!" Toadette exclaimed as she picked up the plate with the piece of cake on it. "I was hungry, and it got me up, so I was gonna eat something!"

Petey opened his mouth in awe as he nodded. "Oooooh... so that explains it," He stated as his entire body was starting to mutate into something... else.

Toadette watched oddly as Petey and the entire room was starting to change rapidly. Just as Toadette was about to eat the piece of cake, a huge tornado picked up the entire house, causing Toadette to scream as she held down her dress, the piece of cake and the plate it was on drifting away from her.

"NO!" Toadette exclaimed as she swam towards the piece of cake, the physics being twisted beyond their own dimension as lightning blasted into the house, thunder booming loudly as tidal waves splashed through the house, water pouring everywhere. Toadette screamed as she was blasted back into a wall, crushed by a grandfather clock, then by a pink mini van, then by a rusty old boat, then by the Empire State Building, then by hundreds of thousands of pages containing bad fanfiction, including this very one.

"Who writes this crap?" Bowser Jr. shouted angrily as he held onto Waluigi, who was wearing a purple dress for no good reason.

Toadette crawled out of the mess that crushed her, gasping as the piece of cake was floating right out of the house. Toadette did an unnecessary slowmo version of screaming no as she slowly drifted towards the piece of cake, being crushed buy a huge stream of molten lava, burning her severely as she was caught on fire, screaming as she ran on top of the gushing water, causing it to turn into lava as the entire house and tornado was on fire. The tornado was carrying a car, which Sonic The Hedgehog pointed out as he was watching from a private picnic he was having with the Ice King, who got tired of kidnapping princesses all the time.

Toadette grabbed her piece of cake, but before she could eat it, a loud deep pitched tuba emerged out of the tornado's eye, eating up the piece of cake and literally blowing into Toadette's face as a fart, blowing the flames off of Toadette. Toadette was briefly relieved of getting the flames off of her, but she was enraged as her piece of cake was gone. Then, suddenly, all of the food disappeared, the tornado combusting as lightning cracked the dark sky, the world being forced to stop turning as it then exploded into several thousand pieces. Toadette and everybody else who was not revealed in the story screamed as they exploded with the doomed planet.


	4. Chapter 4

"...And that's my new idea for a fanfic!" Fawful shouted as he winked.

R.O.B. and Waluigi glanced at each other, then back at Fawful.

"Ehhh... yeah..." R.O.B. stated, unimpressed as he coughed, pressing some buttons on his back. "Could you stand on the red X there?"

Fawful looked around, scratching the back of his head. "Uh... where?"

Waluigi quickly painted a crudely drawn X a few inches behind Fawful. Waluigi then pointed at the X. "Just go there, bean boy."

Fawful glanced at the X, then at R.O.B. and Waluigi. He shrugged as he moved a few inches back. Then suddenly, he was trampled by several angry angry hippos.

R.O.B. groaned as he drank some oil, sighing as he stated to Waluigi, "We don't get payed enough to appear in this shit."

* * *

**THE END**

Yoshizilla Rhedosaurus: Don't judge me. Just don't. I mean it. Seriously. Don't.


End file.
